happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Flesh from the Oven
'Flesh From the Oven '''is an episode of HTFF. This episode introduces Grandma Wolf, the seemingly-innocent grandmother hiding a nasty secret. Roles Starring * Grandma Wolf * Licky Featuring * The Ants Appearances * Chroma * Foxy * Froggy * Wrinkles * Hagg Plot Ants are seen running across the forest as a long tongue pursues them. Trailing behind is Licky, attempting once again to have an insect snack. The Ants hide in a thorn bush and cause Licky's tongue to get stuck. Licky painfully tries to untangle his tongue from the bush, until Grandma Wolf comes along and gets him out of this predicament. Grandma Wolf, consoling Licky, invites him into her home. Licky says he is hungry, so she heads into the kitchen to make a meal for her new guest. She grinds up body parts from previous visitors (Chroma, Foxy and Froggy) and places them in a tray. Then they are baked into cookies. Stepping back into the dining room, she watches as the oblivious Licky gobbles up his snacks. After licking the tray clean, Licky is tired, so Grandma Wolf carries him to bed. Licky wakes up much later to find himself locked in a pillory. In front of him is a conveyor belt and Grandma Wolf standing beside it. She calmly and blissfully pulls a lever which sends dozens of cookies moving across the conveyor belt. One by one, they are shoved into Licky's mouth and he is forced to eat them. Grandma Wolf walks back upstairs to leave Licky as he slowly succumbs to his fate. The Ants enter the chamber through a crack in a wall. They discover Licky, who is now bloated with cookies and begs them to stop the machine. The Ants instead watch as Licky continues to be tortured until his stomach bursts open. Now the cookies are going through his body, much to his pain. The Ants collect the cookies littered on the floor, before getting sucked into a vacuum, courtesy of Grandma Wolf. It is now the Ants' turn to suffer, as Grandma Wolf sticks them into baking dough and squashes them with a rolling pin. Licky, having somehow escaped, tries to make a run for the exit while holding his guts. Grandma Wolf presents him with a tray of the ant cookies. Tempted, Licky sticks his tongue out, only for Grandma Wolf to grab hold of it and drag him into the oven. Later Grandma's friends, Wrinkles and Hagg, arrive for a snack. She bakes cookies which, unbeknownst to either of them, are made of Licky's body parts. Moral "''Don't trust a stranger, unless it's a stranger you know." Deaths # Chroma, Foxy, and Froggy were previously killed by Grandma Wolf (deaths not shown). # The Ants are squashed into baking dough. # Licky is baked to death. Injuries # Licky's guts burst out of his body due to being forced to eat too much cookies. Trivia * This marks one of Licky's most torturous deaths, if not the most torturous. * Like Flesh Air, the title of this episode replaces the word "fresh" with flesh. ' ' Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 60 episodes